


Thuốc lá

by Lyssa2412



Series: Shots [9]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Ouch, Pining, Smoking, Smut, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa2412/pseuds/Lyssa2412
Summary: Vampire không thích lắm mùi thuốc lá, nhưng lại thích vị đắng môi người kia.
Relationships: Sparkling Cookie/Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145393
Kudos: 2





	Thuốc lá

**Author's Note:**

> Trong AU này, hai người là friends with benefits và Sparkling hút thuốc. Sparkling trong headcanon của mình là người gốc Pháp, nên đôi khi cậu ấy nói tiếng Pháp.

Vampire chưa bao giờ thích thuốc lá. Từ hình dạng thon dài của điếu thuốc, đến thứ mùi hăng hắc nó toả ra khi bị đốt lên, và cả cảm giác cay xè mắt mà khói mang lại. Nói rằng hắn ghét hay phản đối việc hút thuốc chắc cũng phần nào đúng, vì hắn chẳng tài nào hiểu sao người ta lại thích được cái món vô bổ ấy cả.

_Hắn chưa bao giờ, sẽ không bao giờ thích nổi thuốc lá, nếu chưa từng nếm qua vị đắng của môi em._

Đó là thứ vị gây nghiện đến kỳ lạ, đến mức chỉ hôn em một chốc thôi cũng đủ để hắn nhận ra lý do người ta lại thích thuốc đến như vậy. Nó khiến hắn thấy lâng lâng, lồng ngực này như lửa đốt, và được ôm chặt lấy người kia vào lòng không hề làm cảm giác ấy dịu đi, mà nó cứ như tiếp thêm vào người hắn một luồng điện, nôn nao, nôn nao, nôn nao. Ôi, đến chừng nào mới có thể cảm nhận hơi ấm của người trước mặt được trọn vẹn đây?

“Sao anh không vào?” Sparkling hỏi hắn, để vội điếu thuốc lên gạt tàn. Lúc bấy giờ, em đang ngồi trên chiếc giường nơi cả hai thường làm những chuyện thân mật, vài chiếc cúc áo được nới lỏng, còn chiếc nơ đỏ chẳng biết đã cởi ra và để đi đâu rồi. Em hỏi mà chẳng buồn nhìn đến hắn, ánh mắt lơ đãng nhìn về phía xa: ồ, em vốn thừa biết rằng Vampire rất thích ngắm mình trong điệu bộ ấy.

“Để em có không gian riêng mà hút thuốc thôi.” Hắn đáp, đến ngồi cạnh trên chiếc giường trải khăn trắng. Người con trai tóc vàng phì cười, quay sang nhìn hắn.

“Nghe đây, tôi chẳng cần đến không gian riêng để làm điều đó. Tôi chỉ nghĩ là anh sẽ không thích khói thuốc. Hầu như ai cũng thế mà, phải không?”

Vampire đưa tay sờ lên má em. Như mọi khi, em không thấy phiền bởi cử chỉ đột ngột ấy của hắn, đôi môi mỏng cong lên một chút, em nhìn hắn với ánh mắt đầy vẻ mời gọi. Hắn muốn hôn em lắm, hắn muốn hôn em ngay bây giờ thôi, nhưng lại chợt ngần ngừ khi miết nhẹ ngón cái lên đôi môi ấy.

_Chậc, có lẽ đùa với em một chút cũng được._

“Thế sao không ngưng hút đi? Đa số mọi người quanh em đều không ưa gì khói thuốc kia mà?” Hắn thì thầm, nhưng vừa đủ to để cả hai nghe. Vốn hắn chỉ có ý chọc em thôi, vì biết rằng cũng như rượu, thuốc lá cần đến một quá trình rất gian nan để dứt khỏi. Vả lại, em chắc cũng đâu có ý định làm thế: em không thật sự có lý do gì để làm vậy khi chẳng có ai ngoài hắn và một vài người nữa biết em hút thuốc.

Hiểu ý đối phương, em không đáp lại gì, chỉ liếm nhẹ ngón tay đang đặt trên môi. Tên tóc đỏ giật mình, nhưng hắn vẫn để yên cho chiếc lưỡi ẩm ướt kia mân mê ngón cái của hắn, nhìn em hôn và ngậm nó vào miệng một lúc lâu, cảm nhận thứ hơi ấm ấy chẳng hiểu sao không chỉ dừng lại nơi ngón tay mình, mà còn lan đến đôi má, hai cánh mũi, thậm chí cả cổ họng này cũng đang nóng rực. Việc hít thở lúc bấy giờ đột nhiên trở nên mới khó khăn làm sao, bụng cũng chợt quặn lại, nhất là khi người kia không chỉ dừng lại ở chuyện ngậm ngón tay hắn: em bắt đầu mút liếm như thể đấy là một que kem không bằng.

_Chết tiệt, em muốn gì khi cứ làm những chuyện thế này chứ?_

Khốn một nỗi là, hắn biết, biết rất rõ người kia muốn gì, _cần_ gì. Hắn biết rõ đến thế vì hắn cũng vậy thôi, hắn cũng _muốn_ em nhiều như em _muốn_ hắn. Cơ hồ như từng hành động của em chỉ nhằm một mục đích là để quyến rũ hắn, và cơ hồ như mọi lúc ở bên em, hắn chỉ có thể nghĩ đến chuyện đè em ra, sờ soạng khắp người, hôn dọc lên trán, lên mũi, lên tai, đến môi, xuống cổ. Đến khi đối phương run rẩy mới thôi. Đến khi thoát ra từ cổ họng kia những tiếng rên _ngọt ngào đến mê hồn_ mới thôi.

Nhưng, liệu có thật hắn sẽ dừng lại sau những hành động đấy không?

Thực tế luôn chứng minh là không, _không hề._

Hắn rút ngón tay khỏi miệng em, mặc cho đôi mắt xanh nhìn hắn ngơ ngẩn vì hành động đột ngột ấy. Vampire nắm lấy cổ áo sơ mi trắng kéo em đến gần, áp môi mình lên cặp môi mỏng của em, ôi, đôi môi vừa mềm mại vừa ướt át, rồi lưỡi cả hai quấn quýt lấy nhau, thi thoảng hắn lại không kiềm được mà cắn nhẹ vào vành môi người kia. Em không hề thấy phiền với chuyện đó, em _rất thích_ được nhưthế là đằng khác. Người con trai ấy dựa hẳn cơ thể mình vào hắn, ôm chặt lấy đầu và lưng, đưa tay xoa bờ vai này khe khẽ, ý chừng muốn thêm, thêm nữa, _thêm nữa._

Một lúc không lâu sau, khi đôi môi này rời khỏi môi em và chuyển sang hôn lên cổ, Sparkling nhích người lên một chút, em ngồi lên đùi tên tóc đỏ, dựa cằm vào vai hắn, hệt như bé mèo con đang chờ được chủ nhân ve vuốt. Đôi vai em run lên, rồi phả vào má hắn là những hơi thở ấm áp và dồn dập, những câu thì thầm mà hiện tại hắn chẳng thể hiểu được, và đứt quãng giữa hơi thở kia là những _tiếng rên_. Không sao, không sao, hắn chưa cần hiểu đến mấy điều đó, chỉ biết cả hai rất _muốn_ nhau là đủ, chỉ cần hai thể xác vẫn đang _sẵn sàng_ chờ đợi đượchoà quyện với nhau là đủ.

“Vậy bây giờ anh muốn thế nào đây, _chéri?”_

Hắn nghe rõ câu hỏi ấy, ngay cả khi giọng em run rẩy mà vẫn đầy ý bỡn cợt. _Thế nào_ của họ là về nơi hành sự, về tư thế, về tất tần tật những điều liên quan đến việc _làm tình_ , và chuyện em hỏi hắn một cách rõ ràng đến vậy cũng chẳng có gì lạ: đấy vốn là một phần trong mối quan hệ của họ. Nếu không nói rõ mọi điều ra, bất đồng không sớm thì muộn sẽ xảy ra thôi, mà nhỡ đâu Sparkling của hắn cảm thấy muộn phiền gì thì hắn cũng chẳng thể vui vẻ được.

_Lạ thật, hắn cứ luôn miệng nhận vơ người ta là của mình là vì lý do gì thế nhỉ?_

“Chiếc tủ kia thì sao?”

Em quay sang nhìn chiếc tủ cạnh giường, rồi quay lại nhìn hắn, giương to đôi mắt màu lục đầy bối rối.

“Chỗ đó à?”

Không nhịn được, hắn đưa tay vuốt nhẹ má em, biết rõ rằng người trước mặt sẽ luôn ngoan ngoãn phục tùng theo mọi yêu cầu của mình.

“Ừ, chỗ đó đấy. Có gì sao? Em trông sẽ đáng yêu lắm nếu ngồi lên đó, em biết chứ?”

Người kia cười, nét cười hơi gượng, nhưng không phải kiểu tự ép mình tỏ ra vui vẻ để đối phương hài lòng: em sẽ không bao giờ làm thế với hắn, cũng không cần thiết phải làm điều ấy làm gì. Vampire đoán rằng em ngại: _mẹ nó,_ hai người đã làm tình biết bao nhiêu lần rồi, chỉ có điều đây là lần đầu tiên hắn bảo em ngồi lên tủ thôi mà. Có phải mọi lần khác cũng đều làm trên giường đâu. Có khi hắn sẽ bế em lên, ép bạn tình dựa sát vào tường, hai tay em sẽ siết chặt lấy người của tên tóc đỏ, rồi mỗi cử động đến từ hông hắn đều sẽ khiến em run đến phát khóc và gọi tên hắn như thể van xin, chẳng biết là mong đối phương hãy dừng lại hay đang cầu mong được hắn đâm vào sâu thêm nữa. Cũng có lúc cả hai sẽ làm chuyện đó ngay tại quầy pha chế nơi em làm việc, người con trai kia sẽ nằm dựa lên bàn, còn hắn ở phía sau ôm lấy eo em, rồi Sparkling sẽ sợ sệt dõi mắt nhìn ra ngoài, và _”Chết tiệt, có khách vào rồi kìa, anh ngừng một lúc có được không?”_ Nhưng làm sao có thể ngừng lại được, _hỡi em, làm sao tôi có thể dừng lại khi bên em được kia chứ?_

Nếu phải thú nhận thật lòng, thì hắn sẽ nói rằng đúng là hắn yêu làm sao những tiếng rên gợi tình phát ra từ cổ họng em, dẫu chúng có bị chặn nghẹn lại bởi nụ hôn của hắn đi chăng nữa. Những tiếng rên, những hơi thở đầy ắp vị đắng và mùi thuốc lá, nhưng sao lại gây _say_ đến thế này, hỡi ôi, cứ như thể chúng là loại rượu gì mạnh lắm không bằng.

“Để tôi dọn lại đã.” Em đáp gọn lỏn, buông tay khỏi người hắn. Chuyện này làm kẻ nào đấy hụt hẫng một chút, nhưng hắn chỉ biết đưa mắt trông theo khi em mở hộc tủ ra, để vội những thứ đồ linh tinh vào trong đó, từ hộp quẹt gas, chiếc gạt tàn, và đến lúc cầm trên tay cây đèn bàn - ôi sao mà nó lớn quá - thì em chỉ biết gỡ dây cắm ra và vứt vội thứ ấy lên giường.

“Ngồi lên, đúng không?” Sau khi chắc chắn rằng không còn gì có thể cản trở mình nữa, em hỏi lại. Xem sự im lặng của hắn là đồng ý, hơi dè dặt, nhưng với nụ cười hơi mỉm hé trên môi, em vẫn làm theo điều vừa nhắc đến và co hai chân lên. Vampire tiến lại gần, quan sát đôi mắt xanh đang dõi theo từng cử động của hắn, đặt một nụ hôn lên trán em, tay sờ nhẹ thứ đang cương lên bên dưới đũng quần. Như đã được dự đoán từ trước, người ta ôm chầm lấy lưng hắn, ngửa cổ lên, dồn dập và ấm nóng bên dưới hắn là hơi thở của em.

“Mẹ kiếp... Đừng bao giờ bắt tôi phải chờ lâu thế này nữa.” Giọng nói ấy hơi hoảng loạn, có chút run rẩy nhưng lại cứ như đang hờn dỗi, chẳng khác gì thứ âm thanh hắn luôn muốn phát ra từ miệng em. Tên tóc đỏ đưa tay xoa cằm đối phương, kéo mặt em lên, liếm nhẹ đôi môi kia, thích thú trông gò má em phơn phớt chuyển đỏ. Sparkling toan quay sang chỗ khác khi bắt gặp ánh mắt hắn chăm chú nhìn mình, có lẽ vì hắn đã làm em sợ, nhưng cử động tay nơi thân dưới này đã ép em không thể làm điều đó. Kẻ đang ngồi trên tủ chỉ biết hít thở gấp gáp theo từng đợt vuốt ve, em nắm chặt lấy lưng áo hắn, đôi lúc giữa cơn thở dốc ấy lại có thể nghe được tiếng rên rỉ:

“Vamp... thôi... đừng trêu tôi nữa... Nếu không... nếu không, có lẽ...”

Ghé sát tai em, hắn nhắc lại mấy từ cuối như một cách đùa giỡn:

“Nếu không thì em sẽ làm sao?”

“Địt mẹ, anh...”

Sparkling chỉ lẩm bẩm bấy nhiêu từ thôi, cúi đầu xuống, em liền làm theo những điều dục vọng sâu trong em mách bảo. Đôi bàn tay kia giờ đã kịp lần mò đến quần hắn, cởi vội nó ra, em chăm chú nhìn vào thứ đã từng nằm bên dưới lớp vải trắng, ánh mắt thèm khát lúc liếc xuống, lúc lại ngước lên nhìn người đối diện. Trên môi em có nét cười mỉm, hắn để ý thấy thế, _và hắn yêu làm sao nụ cười ấy,_ nhưng khi em định hôn lên đó, Vampire đưa tay bóp nhẹ đôi má em, kéo gương mặt ấy lại gần mình.

 _Gần, ồ, gần thế nào ư?_ Đủ gần để cúi xuống chút xíu là có thể hôn ngay lên môi người ta, chỉ có điều hắn không hề làm vậy: hắn cảm thấy chưa cần phải làm thế.

“Cái đéo gì vậy? Đã bảo anh là đừng...”

Hắn mới thật thích thú biết bao khi trông mặt em _đỏ ửng_ cả lên, vừa ngượng ngùng lại pha lẫn tí nóng giận.

 _“Em yêu_ của tôi.” Tiếp tục sờ soạng nơi đũng quần em, hắn cố nói bằng giọng mềm mỏng nhất có thể. Đôi mắt xanh nào đó mơ màng đảo sang hướng khác, nhưng hắn chắc rằng em vẫn đang lắng nghe đấy thôi. Tên tóc đỏ chẳng buồn bắt em phải nhìn về phía mình làm gì, chỉ tiếp tục cất tiếng, vờ tỏ ra trách móc. “Hôm nay em tự tiện thế nhỉ?”

“Ý anh là sao đấy?” Người kia cau mày, khẽ cắn môi, giọng nói đỡ gay gắt hơn một chút. Trong vô thức, hắn đưa ngón tay xoa nhẹ bờ môi kia: lúc nào hắn cũng thấy xót khi em làm thế.

“Ai biết đâu. Bình thường người ta muốn gì cũng đều phải xin kia mà.”

Người con trai kia run rẩy, hình như em hơi bối rối một chút, nhưng vành môi vẫn lại nở nụ cười mị hoặc.

“Vậy thì xem như tôi... _xin anh..._ Như thế đã được chưa?”

“Không, _cưng_ à, em hãy xin tôi _như mọi khi_ ấy.”

Tên tóc đỏ khá chắc cả hai đều hiểu ý hắn là gì lúc trông thấy em ngần ngừ đến vậy. Chẳng là hắn rất thích giọng em khi nói tiếng Pháp, thế thôi. Chất giọng thanh vang, dịu dàng ấy mỗi khi nói lên bất kỳ từ tiếng Pháp nào cũng đều làm hắn thấy rạo rực, chẳng thể kiểm soát mong ước được đưa em đến chỗ chỉ có hai người, rồi sẽ cùng em làm mấy chuyện riêng tư đến mức chẳng một ai khác có thể biết cả.

_Trời ơi, sao lại có một giọng nói đáng yêu nhường ấy, hoàn hảo nhường ấy?_

Em nhìn hắn, chẳng hiểu sao lại có vẻ ngập ngừng đến thế, một lúc sau mới mở miệng nói khe khẽ:

“Được rồi, được rồi, _s'il... s'il te plaît...”_

“Nhỏ quá, tôi không nghe rõ?” Ghé thật sát mặt em, hắn thì thầm. Hơi thở ấm áp của cả hai quyện vào nhau, khiến đôi vai người kia run lên từng đợt, cứ như thể em đang choáng váng lắm khi phải kề mặt hắn như vậy.

“Vâng, Vampire... _s'il te plaît...”_

Chỉ chờ thế, hắn mới buông tay ra, tất nhiên không quên hôn nhẹ lên đôi môi ấy, sao lại có thể bỏ qua cơ hội được hôn lên môi em chứ? Em lại cúi xuống, gần như là lập tức, tiếp tục mân mê thứ kia với đôi bàn tay mình, vuốt lên vuốt xuống, chiếc lưỡi nhỏ nhắn liếm sơ qua đỉnh của nó, ánh mắt vẫn giữ nguyên chăm chú nhìn thẳng vào mắt hắn.

Khi hắn luồn tay vào mái tóc vàng óng kia, người đang ngồi bèn ngậm vào một phần thứ đang cương cứng, vẫn cứ thế sờ nắn bên ngoài, em bắt đầu mút liếm. Chuyển động của bàn tay ấy cùng với hơi ấm đến từ cửa miệng ẩm ướt nọ khiến Vampire cơ hồ mất cả khả năng suy nghĩ, nhưng hắn cố kiềm chế bản thân, ngay cả khi người ta nhẹ cắn và ngước lên nhìn với ánh mắt tinh nghịch đầy vẻ khiêu khích. _Không, không, em ạ, vẫn chưa đến lúc,_ kẻ nào đó nhủ thầm, không phải với bản thân mà là với người trước mặt, dẫu cho bàn tay này đã trái ý hắn nắm lấy tóc em, kéo đầu em vào sát hơn, _sát quá_ mất rồi. _Ôi chao,_ sẽ nhanh đến thôi một lúc hắn chẳng thể kiểm soát được chính mình, sẽ đẩy nó hết cả vào miệng em và liên tục đâm vào đấy, sẽ thích thú trông đôi mắt xanh mở to khẩn cầu rằng _dừng lại, dừng lại đi mà, tôi sắp không chịu nổi nữa đâu._

Chẳng hiểu sao hắn _yêu_ vẻ mặt ấy đến lạ: vẻ mặt của Sparkling khi mọi chuyện tưởng chừng đang không diễn ra theo ý em, nhưng em thật ra lại thích nó, _trời ơi,_ em _muốn_ nó vô cùng. Những lần em bảo hắn dừng lại, dẫu cho từng cử chỉ của em đều chứng minh đó là lời nói dối, _rõ ràng làm sao,_ em đang muốn được làm thêm, _thêm nữa_ kia mà. Những lần khác, khi hắn phải đưa tay che miệng em vì sợ bên ngoài có người và vì sợ rằng việc nghe thấy được tiếng rên ướt át đầy gợi tình của em sẽ khiến họ chú ý, hoặc tệ hơn nữa, sẽ khiến họ _thèm muốn_ em. _Mẹ nó chứ,_ hắn có thể phát rồ lên mất vì cơn ghen với những kẻ tưởng tượng: hắn chỉ muốn em là của riêng mình mà thôi, và hắn sẵn sàng làm mọi chuyện để tất cả người xung quanh đều biết điều đó.

Người kia chợt xoa xoa lưng hắn như một cách để yêu cầu hắn dừng lại. Buông tay khỏi tóc em, Vampire nhìn xuống, thẫn thờ trông em nhả thứ ấy ra và ngẩng đầu lên trong lúc vẫn vuốt ve nó. Tên tóc đỏ nhận ra miệng mình đã há hốc tự khi nào, nhưng đó chẳng phải điều đáng để quan tâm. Đôi mắt xanh của em nuốt chửng mọi thứ hắn có thể nhớ được về mình mất rồi, và cái cách đôi môi kia cứ mỉm cười như vậy sẽ giết hắn, sẽ thật sự _giết_ hắn mất thôi. Lần nào đứng trước em, hắn cũng cảm thấy bản thân dần trở thành một kẻ xa lạ, đầy ghen tuông và chiếm hữu quá mức.

Đưa tay sờ lên má em và ngắm đôi mắt kia chằm chặp nhìn về hướng này, hắn chợt tự hỏi liệu hắn trở nên như vậy là do chính bản thân mình hay bởi vì người đang ngồi trước mặt.

Không, _chẳng thể_ do em đâu, hắn vội kết luận, vì tất cả những gì em muốn nơi hắn chỉ là một mối quan hệ xác thịt, không hơn, không kém.

Nhưng hắn cũng không tài nào nhận được hết phần _lỗi_ đó về mình.

_Nếu không phải luôn có thể cùng em gần gũi thế này, chắc gì trái tim cứ mãi thấy bồi hồi mỗi khi trông thấy bóng em lướt ngang chứ?_

“Anh bị làm sao đấy? Hôm nay lại có chuyện gì à?” Đối phương bỗng gạt tay hắn ra, giọng em vang lên nhè nhẹ, nghe hơi giống tiếng rượu đổ vào ly. Đợi một lúc nhưng vẫn không có được câu trả lời, Sparkling lại nói tiếp, lần này kéo mặt người kia xuống gần mình hơn. “Không sao mà, ở đây chỉ có chúng ta thôi. Có chuyện xấu gì thì cũng đã thuộc về thế giới bên ngoài cánh cửa kia. Còn chúng ta, chúng ta bên nhau là để làm nhau vui, hiểu không?”

Vampire khẽ gật đầu. Hắn hiểu rõ tất cả những điều em nói, dù cho khi nãy em có nói ra tất cả những thứ ấy hay không.

“Tôi vừa nghĩ vài thứ...”

Những từ ngữ chẳng hiểu sao nghẹn lại nơi đầu lưỡi, và thốt lên là một câu nói có lẽ quá dư thừa:

“Tôi chỉ muốn hôn em thôi.”

Em bật cười, giả vờ “ồ” một tiếng với vẻ ngạc nhiên.

“Ngay cả khi tôi vừa...?”

Câu hỏi bỏ lửng, ánh mắt em hướng xuống phần thân dưới của hắn.

“Biết mà. Chỉ muốn hôn em thôi.” Vampire thì thầm, chẳng biết mình đang nói gì nữa, hắn nâng cằm người kia lên. Đôi cặp mắt nhìn nhau một lúc lâu, vì hắn bỗng dưng chần chừ quá, hắn suýt quên mất mình định làm gì mất rồi. Đến khi dán được môi mình lên đôi môi đã hơi đỏ tấy, hắn mới kịp có được chút cảm giác yên tâm. Em vòng tay qua người hắn, lại vuốt ve lấy tấm lưng này, lơ đãng nghịch mớ tóc ngang lưng của kẻ đang hôn mình trong khi đôi lưỡi cả hai vẫn cứ thế mân mê, quấn quýt. Mùi thuốc còn hiện diện ít nhiều trong hơi thở ấy, nhưng át vào đó đã là mùi của bản thân hắn, ôi, nếu bảo rằng hắn không thích cái cách hai thứ mùi hương đó hoà quyện vào nhau hẳn sẽ là _nói dối._ Ôm trọn cả cơ thể ấm áp đó vào lòng, tay hắn không nhịn được việc sờ soạng lên đũng quần, xuống đùi dưới, cuối cùng lại loay hoay cố cởi chiếc quần đen của em. Người kia run rẩy tách môi khỏi hắn, đôi má ửng lên thấy rõ, em đẩy hắn ra, lẩm bẩm:

“Để tôi tự làm.”

“Lần sau em mặc đồ gì dễ cởi hơn được không?” Hắn cúi mặt xuống gần, cảm nhận từng nhịp em thở ra mỗi lúc một nông dần, thế là không nhịn được liền buông lời đùa cợt như vậy. Người đang ngồi chưa tuột được hết quần xuống, nhưng cử động tay của em chợt dừng lại. Ngước đầu lên, đôi mắt xanh đầy mị hoặc nhìn thẳng vào hắn, Sparkling khẽ hỏi, không cười:

“Anh muốn tôi mặc váy à?”

Giọng nói kia nghiêm túc và sắc lạnh lạ lùng đến mức khiến hắn phải ngần ngừ, mặt nóng hết cả, và thoáng qua trong suy nghĩ là hình ảnh người trước mặt diện trên mình chiếc váy xoè ngắn: hẳn lúc được phô bày hoàn toàn như thế, đôi chân em sẽ trông xinh xắn và duyên dáng biết bao. Vả lại, cũng sẽ thật dễ dàng cho hắn khi chỉ cần vén chiếc váy ấy lên là đã chạm đến được những chỗ nhạy cảm và kín đáo nhất của người ta rồi. Ôi, liệu em có e thẹn như thiếu nữ mới lớn hay không, nếu hắn thì thầm vào tai em rằng hắn muốn làm điều ấy với em trước mặt tất cả khách hàng đến quán? Chứ hắn thì chẳng thể chờ được nữa đâu, sẽ không thể kiềm chế mình nổi trước vẻ đẹp chỉ mới tồn tại trong trí tưởng tượng ấy mà ép em vào góc tường nào đó để thoả mãn bản thân mất. Mặc kệ quanh đó có bao nhiêu người đi nữa.

_Mặc kệ quanh đó có bao nhiêu người đi nữa._

Tiếng cười đột ngột vang lên từ bên dưới hắn. Lúc đó Vampire mới chợt hiểu: _à, thì ra em đùa._

Nhưng nghĩ thì cũng đã nghĩ đến rồi, và nhận ra mình vừa cảm thấy phấn khích đến thế trước câu đùa của ai kia khiến hắn ngượng quá, không thể nhìn thẳng vào mắt em được.

“Trêu tí thôi mà anh lại ngẩn ngơ vậy, trông ngốc thế nhỉ?” Vẫn không dứt được cười, em đưa tay lên xoa má hắn như một cách chỉ ra rằng gương mặt này đã đỏ lên suốt từ nãy đến giờ. “Hay là anh thật sự muốn tôi mặc váy đấy?”

“Không, em mặc thế nào cũng...”

“Tôi mặc thế nào thì cũng là để cho anh nhìn thôi, biết không?”

Câu nói này dập tắt tất cả những gì Vampire có thể nghĩ ra được để chống chế, hắn đứng trân người, chẳng biết làm gì tiếp theo. Em kéo mặt hắn xuống, hôn nhẹ lên mũi, lại khúc khích cười mà nói:

“Quyết định thế nhé, lần sau anh đến tôi sẽ mặc váy.”

“Em đang làm gì thì cứ làm tiếp đi.” Hắn vờ lảng sang chuyện khác. Nhưng đôi tay chợt nắm lấy đôi tay, em đặt chúng lên đùi mình, giống hệt lần đầu hắn đến căn phòng này.

“Nào, phải để dành chuyện cho anh làm nữa chứ.” Người kia nhỏ nhẹ bảo, vậy mà lại khiến tim hắn đánh thịch một cái. Hiểu ý, hắn lập tức tuột quần em xuống, cởi nốt cả quần trong, tiện đấy sờ soạng và nắn bóp hai bên đùi dưới mềm mại. Người con trai kia mím môi cười, hai chân kẹp ngang eo hắn, em chống tay ra sau, cố tình để thứ giữa hai đùi và giữa đôi mông mình lọt vào tầm mắt đối phương.

“Gel để ở đâu thế?” Vampire xích lại gần hơn, miết nhẹ chỗ ấy, đôi lúc lại vờ nhét ngón tay vào trong. Người kia dõi theo những gì hắn đang làm với ánh nhìn thích thú, em không trả lời, chỉ đôi lúc thở ra những tiếng rên nho nhỏ.

Phải mất vài giây để hắn tự nhận ra câu trả lời vốn dĩ đã nằm trong thinh lặng.

“Em _chuẩn bị_ trước cả rồi đúng không?”

Đáp lại hắn là tiếng cười. Đôi vai em run lên bần bật, như thể đấy là chuyện gì vui lắm.

“Anh nghĩ tôi làm gì được nữa trong lúc chờ anh vậy, Vampire?”

“Thế thì để tôi kiểm tra xem em yêu của tôi chuẩn bị kỹ thế nào nhé?” Vừa nói, hắn vừa banh nó ra, đẩy vào bên trong hai ngón tay. Người con trai ấy rùng mình, đôi tay đang chống ở đằng sau giờ đây cố bấu chặt vào mặt tủ trơn phẳng, em cắn môi, tiếng rên âm ỉ trong cổ họng. Những ngón tay dễ dàng trượt sâu vào nơi vừa ấm áp vừa ẩm ướt kia, ngoáy nhẹ một vòng trong khi chủ nhân của chúng lắng nghe thứ âm thanh gợi tình tuôn ra từ cửa miệng đối phương. Lúc này, Sparkling không cắn môi nữa, cặp môi mỏng ấy hơi tách ra, đôi mắt xanh nhắm hờ, em thở dốc. Thi thoảng, xen giữa những tiếng rên, em sẽ gọi tên hắn, sẽ đòi những cử động rút ra đâm vào của hắn phải _mạnh hơn nữa, sâu hơn nữa._ Hắn không trả lời, chỉ cúi xuống, chầm chậm rải những nụ hôn lên trán, đến mũi, đến môi em, nhưng vẫn tiếp tục chăm chú lắng nghe. Tiếng kêu ấy sao lại có thể quyến rũ đến thế, _đáng yêu_ đến thế? Đến mức tên tóc đỏ không thể kiềm chế được, phải kéo sát người kia vào lòng, tay còn lại cứ vậy chọc ngoáy bên trong em, tìm kiếm điểm em ưa thích nhất.

“Chết thật, Vampire, tôi... tôi...”

_Đây rồi._

“Ôm tôi đi.” Hắn thì thầm vào tai em. Người ta làm ngay theo lời hắn nói, em dựa cằm lên vai hắn, khẽ gật đầu, lẩm bẩm:

“Vâng... vâng...”

Chẳng hiểu sao, nghe được ai kia run rẩy nói như thế lại làm hắn _vui sướng_ vô cùng, cả người chợt nóng lên. _Không được, phải bình tĩnh lại,_ Vampire tự nhủ trong lúc cào nhẹ chỗ đó của em, hai ngón tay lặp đi lặp lại việc đâm vào rút ra. Hông người kia di chuyển theo từng nhịp đâm ấy, em siết chặt vòng tay đang ôm lấy hắn, những tiếng rên rỉ phát ra mỗi lúc lại một to hơn. Hắn không chịu được nữa, đành phải hôn lên chiếc cổ trắng nõn kia, dẫu cho những vết cắn từ hôm qua, hôm kia và hôm trước nữa vẫn còn in rõ trên đấy. Người ta giật nảy mình khi môi hắn chạm lên chúng, liếm láp chúng, rồi mút nhè nhẹ. Đôi tay em nắm chặt lấy lưng áo này, giọng rưng rưng, em bảo:

“Thôi, đừng cắn chỗ đó nữa, xin anh... Người ta sẽ để ý mất...”

“Tôi mong họ để ý đấy, thì làm sao?” Hắn thì thầm vào tai người kia, hai ngón tay ngừng cử động. Người ta khẽ nhúc nhích trong vòng tay hắn, thế nên hắn ghé sát hơn nữa, nói thêm. “Tôi không có quyền cho người khác biết em là của mình à, Sparkling?”

Em chỉ thả lưng áo hắn ra trong im lặng. Hắn đã nói sai điều gì? Chẳng lẽ em ghét việc hắn để lại dấu vết trên người mình đến thế? Ồ, nhưng chẳng phải cũng là em sao, vào một hôm nào lâu lắm, đã bảo hắn _hãy cứ cắn đi, hay làm gì tôi cũng được, tôi là của anh mà?_ Hay là do cách dùng từ của hắn? Nhưng em vốn dĩ không bao giờ quan tâm những chi tiết quá nhỏ nhặt như thế. Hay là do giọng điệu này? Hay là do em đang bận nghĩ đến chuyện gì xa xôi lắm? Mà không thể đâu, đúng không, sao em lại nghĩ đi đâu được khi đã có hắn ở ngay đây rồi?

Một lúc sau, em lại đưa tay mân mê mái tóc đỏ dài của người kia, hoàn toàn không có ý định đả động gì đến câu hỏi.

_Có lẽ hắn sẽ không bao giờ biết chuyện gì đã khiến em sững người lại vào giây phút ấy._

Nhưng bầu không khí im lặng nặng nề này kéo dài lâu quá, lâu đến mức hắn nghĩ mình thật sự chẳng còn tí kiên nhẫn nào để mất nữa.

“Này?”

“Tất nhiên anh vẫn nên làm thế. Chỉ là tôi còn phải làm việc, mà vậy thì...”

Em bỏ lửng câu nói và buông tay khỏi người đối phương, thế là hắn cũng vô thức bỏ tay mình khỏi lưng em. Người ta ngồi thẳng lại, rồi khi hai ánh mắt chạm nhau, em kéo mặt hắn lại gần, dịu dàng hỏi nhỏ:

 _“Mon chéri,_ anh giận tôi đấy à?”

“Không phải...”

 _“Không phải_ thật không?”

Hắn rút hai ngón tay khỏi người em, gật đầu thay cho lời đáp. Em nhíu mày, lại tiếp tục hỏi, giọng không có vẻ gì là phàn nàn:

“Hay là anh đang _ghen_ đấy?”

“Không.”

Cái cách từ đó thoát ra khỏi miệng làm đầu lưỡi hắn thấy lờ lợ, nhưng Vampire mặc kệ. Hắn chẳng nói gì sai cả.

“Tôi chỉ đang định bảo rằng vẫn còn _những nơi khác_ đang đợi anh mà. Ví dụ này.” Em thì thầm và cởi thêm vài chiếc cúc áo nữa, để lộ một phần xương quai xanh cùng những vết bầm mờ mờ xung quanh. Hắn phì cười, đột nhiên nhớ rõ mình đã làm gì với chỗ ấy để khiến nó trở nên như vậy.

“Rồi, thế em muốn tôi làm gì?”

“Ô hay, tôi đâu biết được. Chuyện này tuỳ thuộc vào anh mà.” Người kia kéo hắn lại gần hơn, tay còn lại đã mau chóng đặt lên thứ đang cương cứng của hắn, vuốt ve như đang bảo hắn hãy đưa thứ ấy vào sâu trong em đi, vì em chắc không thể đợi thêm được giây phút nào nữa.

“Anh chỉ cần biết rằng _nó_ đang nhớ anh lắm thôi.” Sparkling bảo hắn, kèm với một nụ cười.

Tên tóc đỏ cúi xuống để hôn em, nhưng không phải lên cổ, cũng chẳng phải lên chỗ em vừa vạch ra. Hắn áp môi mình lên môi em, đưa lưỡi vào trong khoang miệng người kia, và gần như run lên khi người ta ôm lấy đầu mình, một cảm giác là lạ giống làn nước nóng hổi tuôn trào trong lòng, ướt đẫm cả tâm trí. Hắn không hiểu, chẳng hề muốn hiểu, hắn chỉ cần biết vào giây phút này đây, tồn tại ở nơi này chỉ có mỗi mình em và hắn thôi. Chỉ cần như vậy là đủ, chỉ cần như vậy thì sẽ không còn điều gì khác có thể làm hắn bận tâm được nữa. Không còn những nỗi hờn ghen vô cớ và vô lý, vì khi cả hai ở cùng nhau, làm gì có ai cản trở được hai người? Em chắc cũng thấy phiền lắm mỗi khi hắn trở nên _quá đáng_ như vậy, hẳn là do đó mà khi nãy em mới hành xử như thế.

Có lẽ hắn sẽ không bao giờ nhận ra người ta đã bỏ tay khỏi thứ giữa hai chân mình từ lúc nào nếu em không tiếp tục ôm chầm hắn như khi nãy, và nếu lúc cả hai rời môi nhau, đôi mắt kia không ánh lên ít nhiều vẻ chờ mong. Hiểu ý em, hắn cúi xuống để mở và lục tìm trong ngăn tủ một gói hình vuông nho nhỏ. Em quan sát thứ hắn cầm lên như thể nó thú vị lắm, rồi mỉm cười và khẽ hỏi:

“Cần tôi giúp mang vào không?”

“Thế tay tôi để đấy làm gì?” Vampire phì cười.

“Làm những điều anh muốn?”

Chết tiệt, chỉ cần nghe một câu như thế thôi mà hắn đã muốn làm _đủ thứ chuyện_ rồi, những suy nghĩ ấy làm đôi má này nóng lên cả. Tên tóc đỏ nuốt nước bọt, cố hít thở sâu khi nắm lấy thứ giữa hai chân em, cảm nhận hơi ấm của nó trong lòng bàn tay mình, vuốt lên xuống. Người kia liếm môi, có vẻ đang cố không run rẩy hay kêu thành tiếng vì những đụng chạm của đối phương và tập trung hết sức vào chuyện mở chiếc bọc nhỏ kia ra. Thấy em phải chật vật như vậy khiến hắn cứ thấy thích thú thế nào, càng lúc lại càng muốn vuốt thứ trong tay mình mạnh hơn, nhanh hơn.

“Thôi, thế là đủ rồi, dừng lại đi...”

Đôi mắt xanh mơ màng, Sparkling nhíu mày trong lúc nhìn người trước mặt mình, em lẩm bẩm, giọng điệu không rõ là đang phản đối hành động của hắn hay đang khiêu khích để đối phương _làm tới_ nữa. Vampire cười, cúi xuống để hôn lên mũi em và ôm lấy em bằng tay còn lại của mình, tự cho bản thân quyền nghĩ theo cách hiểu thứ hai. Người ta hơi nhúc nhích trong vòng tay hắn, có vẻ khó chịu.

“Nói thật đấy, buông...”

“Chứ không phải chính em vừa bảo tôi hãy làm theo ý mình à?” Hắn ngắt lời, vờ châm chọc.

“Lúc này thì khác, tôi mà không mang được nó vào thì chúng ta sẽ thôi không làm gì nữa cả.”

Vậy là, theo ý em, hắn rời tay khỏi đó, nhưng không vội thả người con trai tóc vàng kia ra do vẫn muốn ôm em thêm chút nữa. Mà _ôm_ thôi thì chưa đủ, nên bàn tay này không nhịn được phải sờ lên gò má của người đối diện, rồi cúi lại gần để hôn lên môi em, như thể hắn đã đợi hàng tiếng đồng hồ chỉ để làm điều đó. Cứ tưởng người ta sẽ phản đối việc này, nhưng không, em chỉ ngồi yên, và khi hắn buông ra, nở trên gương mặt ấy là một nụ cười.

“Em xong rồi à?”

“Vâng.” Kèm theo tiếng nói dịu dàng là cái vuốt nhẹ nơi thân dưới. “Còn anh thì sao?”

Hắn đáp lại câu hỏi của em bằng cách cạ thứ ấy của mình vào giữa hai chân người kia, khiến Sparkling phải thở dốc, nhíu mày và kéo Vampire lại thật gần bằng đôi chân của em. Có lẽ em không thể đợi được lâu hơn tí nào nữa, mà hắn thì cũng thế thôi, nên tên tóc đỏ xem như đấy là tín hiệu để nhét thứ đang cương cứng của mình vào bên trong em, đẩy nó vào thật sâu để thoát ra khỏi cửa miệng kia là những tiếng rên be bé đáng yêu. Em _ấm_ quá, _khít_ quá, khiến hắn chẳng tài nào kiềm chế nổi bản thân, cứ đâm vào, rút ra, rồi lặp đi lặp lại mãi: ôi, nơi đó cứ như đang muốn _nuốt_ lấy hắn cho riêng mình vậy. Người ta ôm chặt lấy hắn, vùi đầu vào lồng ngực này, cả người đôi lúc bỗng chốc lại run lên.

“Ở đây chỉ có chúng ta thôi, em không cần phải làm vậy đâu.” Hắn luồn tay vào mái tóc em, vuốt ve và thì thầm đủ to cho người ta nghe. “Ngẩng đầu lên và cho tôi nghe giọng của em nào.”

“Tôi không thích đấy. Anh có giỏi thì bắt tôi làm thử xem?”

Tuy không thể thấy mặt em, hắn vẫn có thể đoan chắc rằng người kia đang mỉm cười. _Được rồi, nếu đó là điều em yêu của tôi muốn,_ Vampire nghĩ trong lúc đưa tay sờ mó và nắn bóp mông em, đồng thời cố nhớ lại nơi ưa thích của đối phương để đâm vào đó thật nhiều, thật mạnh. Vòng ôm của em chợt siết chặt hơn, hơi thở đang sưởi ấm lồng ngực hắn bỗng càng lúc càng dồn dập, và cả tiếng rên rỉ nghe cũng mỗi lúc một rõ.

“Này, đến như thế mà em vẫn không chịu nghe lời à?”

Người ta run rẩy trong lòng hắn, phát ra tiếng động gì đó với vẻ khó chịu, nhưng nghe vẫn gợi tình làm sao. Hắn nhân lúc đấy mà đâm vào nhanh hơn, cào nhẹ vài lần lên đôi mông mềm. Hông em di chuyển nhịp nhàng theo từng cử động của đối phương, em thở dốc, nắm chặt lấy lưng áo xám đen này, những âm thanh rên rỉ cứ càng lúc càng to dần. Rồi chẳng hiểu sao, ngực áo nơi em dựa mặt vào bỗng dưng đẫm ướt, cứ như thể em vừa khóc vậy.

Vampire chợt lo rằng mình đã làm đau ai kia, hắn dừng lại, khẽ khàng hỏi:

“Em có sao không?”

“Không, tôi ổn.” Em đáp lời bằng một giọng run rẩy. “Anh tiếp tục đi.”

Tên tóc đỏ chầm chậm đẩy vào sâu hơn, hắn ngập ngừng một lúc, nhưng vẫn lên tiếng:

“Thật không? Em mới khóc đấy.”

“Anh quên à, lần nào chẳng thế?” Sparkling bật cười. “Sao tự nhiên bây giờ lại hỏi vậy?”

Những gì em vừa nói làm hắn cảm thấy mình thật ngu ngốc. Ừ, đúng rồi nhỉ, lần nào cùng với hắn làm tình, em cũng đều như vậy cả: mỗi khi quá khích, mắt em sẽ nhắm nghiền, đôi mi bắt đầu ươn ướt lệ. Hắn đôi lúc cũng không biết rõ mình có thật sự thích trông thấy người kia như thế hay không, nhưng hắn còn nhớ kha khá lần đã trêu em vì điều ấy, chỉ bởi vì phản ứng của người kia quá đáng yêutrong mắt hắn. Ồ, _đáng yêu_ là ở chỗ, em sẽ luôn cười trong những lúc như vậy, sắc lục trong đôi mắt sẽ ánh lên, lấp lánh. Nhưng hắn không ưa nổi thứ cảm giác vừa nãy, cứ ngỡ đâu mình làm gì sai nên người ta mới thế. Và có tí gì nhoi nhói nơi tim, như thể kia là một người hắn cần bảo vệ, thế mà hắn đã chẳng thể nào hoàn thành nổi nhiệm vụ của mình.

_Lạ lùng._

Chắc có lẽ hắn đột nhiên quên mất rằng chuyện vừa nãy chỉ là điều bình thường sẽ xảy ra mỗi khi cả hai ân ái. Nhưng viện cớ thế này không ổn, không ổn chút nào, cũng như có điểm gì không đúng lắm. Mà thôi, mặc kệ vậy, nghĩ nhiều cũng chỉ thêm phiền phức.

“Ngẩng đầu lên nào, em yêu.” Hắn cố tình lảng sang chuyện khác, đưa tay luồn vào mái tóc người kia. Em làm theo lời hắn, sau đó lại hôn lên má kẻ đối diện, vuốt ve tấm lưng này, ghé sát tai và khẽ thì thầm những câu từ đối phương không thể nào hiểu nổi:

_“Ne t'en fais pas.”_

Giọng của em thật êm, mềm mỏng, đến mức dẫu không biết người ta nói gì, hắn vẫn cảm thấy người mình nóng ran, hông cứ thế mà di chuyển càng lúc càng nhanh, càng mạnh, đâm thứ ấy vào mỗi lúc một sâu, sâu hơn nữa. Những âm thanh ấm nóng lại tiếp tục túa ra từ miệng em, người con trai tóc vàng đang run rẩy trong lòng hắn. Vampire lấy tay lau mấy giọt nước mắt còn vương trên đôi mi đang nhắm nghiền, hắn hôn lên đấy, rồi lại thả thêm những nụ hôn nữa lên trán, xuống chóp mũi, rồi dừng lại ở môi, _dừng thật lâu._ Đôi lưỡi bắt đầu cùng quấn quýt, cả hai cơ thể cũng áp sát vào nhau, hoà quyện nên một thứ hơi ấm có thể làm người ta phát sốt lên được. Tiếng rên rỉ của em nghẹn lại trong cổ họng vì nụ hôn kéo dài, tiếng rên âm ỉ hệt ngọn nến lay lắt trước gió, và hơi thở em dồn dập, nóng hôi hổi khi đôi tay của ai kia cứ sờ soạng lên người mình.

“A... tôi...”

Hắn xoa nhẹ bờ môi người kia khi em tách khỏi hắn và lẩm bẩm những câu từ không rõ như vậy. Hiểu ý, Sparkling không nói gì thêm nữa khi đối phương vừa ve vuốt thứ giữa hai chân em, vừa liên tục đâm ngoáy vào nơi kín đáo ấy. Em ôm chặt lấy hắn bằng cả tay lẫn chân, dựa cằm lên vai, và đôi mắt kia giờ đây hẳn đang nhắm nghiền, ướt đẫm, tiếng em kêu nghe như khóc nấc. Vuốt ve lưng người ta, tên tóc đỏ liếm nhẹ lên tai em, rồi hôn dọc xuống cổ, vờ cắn mút vết bầm hắn đã để lại trên nơi ấy vào một hôm nào đó. Em lại run bần bật, lần này thì cào nhẹ lên lưng hắn, dụi mặt vào vai áo, đôi chân cố kéo hắn lại gần mình hơn nữa. Và dường như có thứ gì nhớp nháp nơi bên dưới ấy đã làm ướt cả bàn tay này, nhưng Vampire chẳng vội kiểm tra ngay mà vẫn tiếp tục sờ nắn nó, cho đến khi em thở hắt ra, lẩm bẩm điều gì, hắn buộc phải dừng tất cả mọi điều đang làm lại.

“Sao đấy, em nói rõ hơn được không?”

Đối phương không nói gì thêm mà thay vào đó lại đẩy hắn ra, hai má phơn phớt đỏ. Em cố quay sang chỗ khác, nhưng hắn kéo em lại gần, chỉ để nhận ra rằng bàn tay ấy của mình đã làm ướt luôn cả mặt người kia.

“Xin lỗi, để tôi lau…”

“Không cần. Tôi sẽ rửa mặt khi đi tắm.” Người kia mỉm cười. “Tôi còn việc bận nữa mà, vậy nên phiền anh…?”

Em bỏ lửng câu nói, và hắn hiểu ngay, bèn rút thứ đó của mình ra khỏi em, cởi chiếc bao ra, thắt nút nó lại rồi vứt xuống thùng rác bên cạnh tủ. Vampire định sẽ bế em xuống, nhưng người ta từ chối để hắn làm thế, chỉ lẳng lặng nhặt quần lên, sau đó đi về phía nhà tắm. Hắn cũng mặc lại đồ vào, ngồi lên giường, ánh mắt chẳng thể nào dứt được khỏi bóng hình kia.

Dẫu có làm gì đi nữa, những giây phút thế này rồi cũng phải trôi qua mà, đúng không? Có lẽ đến tư cách để quyến luyến, tư cách để nhớ nhung từng hơi ấm, từng cử chỉ, ngay đến nụ cười kia vốn chưa bao giờ hắn có cả. Thế mà cứ rời xa một chút là lại không chịu được, chỉ một câu “tạm biệt” giản đơn thôi cũng sẽ làm lòng này chùng xuống. Như thế này có phải quá vô lý hay không?

“Làm gì mà thẫn thờ thế?” Sparkling đã ra khỏi nhà tắm tự bao giờ khi hắn vẫn còn đang suy nghĩ, em thắt vội chiếc nơ đỏ quanh cổ. Nhận thấy người đối diện đang trố mắt nhìn mình, người con trai ấy lại nói thêm câu nữa. “À, khi nãy tôi không tắm, sắp trễ rồi nên đành vậy thôi.”

“Tôi không định hỏi cái đấy…” Hắn ngập ngừng. Em phì cười, có lẽ không quan tâm lắm đến phản ứng của người trước mặt, chỉ hướng mắt về phía bên kia giường.

“Nếu anh thấy chán thì tôi để rượu ở đó. Chắc anh vẫn nhớ giá tiền chứ nhỉ?”

Tên tóc đỏ chầm chậm gật đầu thay cho lời đáp. Ai kia lại tiếp tục nói, giọng nghe như dỗ trẻ con.

“Còn nếu anh muốn đợi thì tôi sẽ quay lại sớm thôi. Đến chừng đó thì chúng ta làm gì cũng được.”

Bây giờ thì đến lượt hắn phì cười. Chuyện này vốn chẳng phải điều lạ lẫm gì mà em phải _thông báo_ với hắn như thế. Nhưng phải thú nhận là sau khi nghe xong mấy câu ấy, Vampire có an tâm hơn một chút. Em lúc nào cũng giỏi làm điều đó, lúc nào cũng có thể khiến người khác cảm thấy thoải mái hơn chỉ với vài câu nói của mình.

“Vậy nhé. Tôi phải đi.”

Sparkling nói lời cuối, em cúi xuống, đặt lên mũi hắn một nụ hôn chóng vánh rồi mới rời đi.

Trong thoáng chốc ấy, hắn để ý rằng trong hơi thở kia đã không còn sự hiện diện của mùi thuốc lá quen thuộc, chỉ còn một hương thơm xa lạ. Cũng phải, cũng phải. Thế nên làm gì có ai biết về việc em hút thuốc đâu?

Chỉ có hắn, và vài ba người khác. Nhưng chắc là chỉ có mình hắn mới mê đắm vị đắng ấy đến vậy, cứ đôi lúc lại nhầm lẫn rằng điều khiến mình cảm thấy _say_ đến thế chính là em.

_Mà đó có phải là nhầm lẫn thật không?_


End file.
